


Lonely

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie is grumpy and Gavin cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

The only noise in the entire house was the hiss and clank as Burnie cracked opened a beer and tossed the bottle cap on the counter.

This was just the way he wanted it.

Things had been hectic at the office the last couple weeks - getting shit set up for Immersion, planning release dates for RWBY, writing preliminary outlines for season 11 of Red vs Blue, approving final edits of the Gauntlet - and the older man was feeling a little worn out over all of it.

For the first night in who knows how long, he had the place to himself without plans to go out for dinner or drinks, and he was looking forward to sitting quietly and watching a movie.

He strolled back into the living room and settled into his favorite leather chair, grabbed the remote, and was just about to find something on Netflix—

—when there was an unmistakeable knock at the front door.

Burnie pressed his lips together in a thin line. He only knew one idiot that used _Shave and a Haircut_ , and he was in no mood for his bullshit tonight. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he would pretend he wasn’t home, but then his cell phone rang.

“HA! I know you’re in there Burnie, I hear your phone! Open the door!” He could hear the smirk on his stupid face and groaned, standing up walking slowly to the foyer.

He cracked the door and leaned on the doorjamb, frowning as his view filled with a giant nose and a shit-eating grin. “What do you want, Gavin?”

“Geoff dropped me off. Said he wanted to get rid of me for a couple hours and he knew you’d be home ‘cause you’d been talking about it all week.”

“I was talking about being alone.”

“He must’ve missed that part. Can I come in?”

“Gav—”

“I promise, I won’t be a bother.”

Burnie’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re already a bother just by BEING HERE.”

“Wot, no I’m not!” The Brit’s face got red and his eyebrows knit together. “C’mon, Burns, at least let me come in until I find something else to do.”

The brunet smirked at Gavin’s frustration and pulled the door open to let him inside, then walked back to his chair and sat down again. Gavin followed and hopped onto the leather sofa with a soft flump and kicked his shoes off into the middle of the floor. “S’quiet here,” he mumbled as he started scrolling through his phone.

“Yes, I know. That’s the point.”

“You’re in a mood.”

“I’m exhausted and I don’t really want to entertain you right now. Who the fuck does Geoff think I am, his babysitter?”

“Apparently.” Gavin set his mobile on the arm of the couch and stared at his boss as he took a swig from his beer and began channel surfing. He did look awfully tired; the rings under his eyes were visible even at this distance and from under his thick-rimmed glasses. “Did you have dinner yet?”

“No, I just walked in the door five minutes ago.”

“Wanna order in? My treat.”

Burnie laughed. “You never pay for anything, you fucking cheapskate.” He shot a look to his young friend. “I must really look like shit if you’re gonna offer.”

Gavin frowned. “Stop being an arsehole. We’ll order whatever you want but you gotta cheer up a little.”

The older man smiled and nodded. “Fine, you’re on.”

———

One pizza, several beers, and a couple good stories later, Burnie was in a much better mood. Gavin was the kind of jerk that could pull you out of a shitty mood, even if you wanted to be shitty (like he had), and tonight Burnie was glad for it.

“Thanks for the pizza, Gavino,” he said, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come here to buy you pizza, Burns. I came because you needed cheering up.”

Burnie raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said Geoff was trying to get rid of you.”

“That wasn’t a lie, he’s always trying to get rid of me. But I know you’ve been busy and you’ve been a pisspot so I thought I’d come take care of you for a while, make sure you got some downtime.” He smiled that stupid disarming smile and winked. “Worked, didn’t it?”

The younger man stood up and stretched, then reached for his phone and started dialing Geoff. He jumped when Burnie’s hand suddenly clutched his wrist, and he looked down at him. “What are you doing?”

Burnie’s blue eyes met his green ones; they looked sad. “You can stay, if you want.”

Gavin swallowed and his face turned red. He didn’t know six monosyllabic words could say so much - things like _**I don’t mean ‘on the couch’ either**_ and **_the reason you couldn’t stay left me_** and **_I’m lonely_**.

The last one was probably the worst of them.

Gavin bent down to kiss Burnie on the top of the head. “Of course, love.”

They gathered up the beer bottles and the pizza box, turned off the TV and lights, and then Burnie led the way down the hall to the bedroom.

Gavin laid down on top of the comforter as Burnie puttered around getting things done for the night - setting his phone on the charger, brushing his teeth, collecting his wallet and keys, double-checking the locks on the door…

As he was checking the connection of the charger on his laptop for the second time, Gavin realized what he was doing. “You’re stalling!” he called out to his  friend, laughing. “You’re nervous about me!”

Burnie gave the blond a stern glare, but he could tell it didn’t hold any weight to it and just gave him his snarky nose-wrinkle face in return.

The American sighed and shook his head. “Been a long time since I had someone new stay over, Gavino, and I didn’t think I ever would again.” He sat down at the foot of the bed and ran a hand over his face. “I really miss her sometimes.”

Gavin sat up and crawled over to the older man, kneeling next to him and placing a hand in the middle of his back, drawing a blank on what to say. He’d rather have an awkward silence than his stupid attempt at reassurance anyway - hanging out and eating pizza was one thing, but trying to comfort a recent divorcee about missing his wife was another.

Finally Burnie turned to Gavin and smiled. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” He nodded to the pillows and grinned wider when Gavin’s eyes lit up.

The two men stripped to their underwear and Burnie chuckled as Gavin leapt under the covers eagerly. He followed more slowly, taking time to fold the blankets back as he liked and tucking them in around himself.

They laid together in the dark quietly for a while, but then the larger man shifted and Gavin was pulled into a spoon position, legs tangled together and his arm around his waist.

Burnie kissed Gavin on the back of the head. “Thank you,” he murmured sleepily.

Gavin patted the top of Burnie’s arm, and both men slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
